Pride and Cowardice
by Platypie
Summary: Lycan, the Kahjit dragonborn makes Vilkas his pet. Also contains Farkas and another OC, Vik.  This story contains adult content, M/M, Sexual scenes, and hints of fluff.  Read if you're sick of the myriad of Female Dragonborn stories xD
1. Chapter 1

"Do you know who I am? You're mine, now stop resisting, it will only make things harder for you." Lycan breathed into his ear.

"No! I am not your's to claim, I will never be your's! Let me go!" Vilkas struggled out of Lycan's grasp, his efforts fruitless. Lycan's grip became tighter as his other hand reached up Vilkas' cuirass as he licked a small trail from his collar bone to his ear, nipping at it lightly. Vilkas trembles as his guard is lessened and lets out a small gasp. Lycan lets go of Vilkas as his knees weaken and slides to the floor, only to be picked up and placed on his bed by Lycan. He then leaves as if nothing happened and like that he was gone again, Vilkas wondered how long he would be gone this time before snapping out of his thoughts, angry at the Kahjit.

~I have loved you for a thousand years... And love you for a thousand more.~

Vilkas lays in his bed trying to recall how he got himself in this predicament and sighs. He then sits up a little flustered as to why he was still thinking of the sly cat. Lycan was long gone before he decided to pay his brother a visit across the hall of Yorvaskr.

"Brother! What are you up to?" Farkas exclaims & gives his twin a tight hug

"Nothing really, just suddenly missed you is all.." Vilkas smiled pitifuly

"We live under thr same roof, How do you miss me already when we were just outside sparring? Silly.." Farkas says as he messes up Vilkas' hair.

"Well, I have to join Vik in his Adventures of Relic Hunting, I can't figure out why he can't just relax at home for 5 minutes. Y'know, all he does is come home to put away some things he found while he was out and ask me for his share of gold. I feel so used! But at least i knows he loves me.. I guess that makes up for it since he brings me with him most the time" He gives his goofy idiot smile & hugs Vilkas again before taking his leave.

Hope you liked it, I'll add more later. You're welcome to give me some ideas as well! (P.s. This will probably make more sense later, i hope xP)


	2. Chapter 2

"Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave.."

Becoming the leader of the Thieve's guild, Dark Brotherhood, and the Arch-Mage of the College ofbWinterhold was not anything he had ever planned to be but he did. And they were not exactly titles he cared for but he was glad he got to help a few people along the way and rid some of the unnecessary evils of the world. Lycan journeyed around Skyrim to find some purpose in the world and so far, he found some meaning in being a part of people's lives but he still felt...

Empty.

The only place he ever felt at home was in Whiterun where he first came to the Jarl to ask him about his calling of being the Dragonborn. While in town, he had visited the Companion's guild who resided in Yorvaskr and took an interest in the ones who called themselves 'The Circle'. Lycan wasn't sure what it was but he liked the 3 people, they were pretty friendly once he got to know them. Kodlak then accepted Lycan into their guild pretty easily actually. He started to realize what made him so attracted to the Circle, Farkas was just... so goofy! He wasn't exactly the brains of the twins but he usually knew what he was talking about. He would always be talking about his husband Vik and their adventures Relic Hunting (Lycan scoffed the first time Farkas told him that but learned his lesson after being smacked upside the head. His head hurt for 2 days!). Vik was a friend of Lycan's long before knowing the people in the Companions guild. They had met while Lycan was learning a new shout and Vik took an interest in his powers. Well, friendship bloomed from there.

Anyways, Lycan began to bring Vilkas on his adventures after they became closer friends. Not long after, Lycan started to become more, possessive. He would get irritated when Vilkas would decline his offers of helping him to hunt some dragons or do a special request from some people he met. This is when Vilkas realized he was in what you call... in heat.

One day, Lycan took Vilkas on a quest to kill a Giant Spider (Good thing he didn't invite Farkas, because on their way, Vilkas told Lycan that Farkas has a huge phobia for spiders and pees himself at the sight of one). On their way though, Lycan started to act stranger than normal and pulled Vilkas off the main road deep into the wooded area and told Vilkas to drop his pants. Of course Vilkas denies such a request, only to get pushed up against a tree with his hands pinned down using Lycan's upper strength and his behind is then rubbed against Lycan's bulge inside his pants. Lycan then pulls both their pants down to rub his very hard shaft against the brunette's cheeks. Vilkas tries to shout but his mouth is covered with a furry hand as Lycan slowly thrusts inside Vilkas who in turn lets out a sharp muffled moan. Lycan gives Vilkas some time to adjust before beginning to slowly thrust in and out of him. Vilkas' throbbing member is then carressed by the hand that was once pinning his hands to the wall as Lycan strokes in sync with his own thrust. Not long after, Lycan pulls out to finish himself onto the grass below as vilkas does the same afterwards. Lycan holds onto Vilkas, basically hugging him from behind as Vilkas begins to tear.

"How can you do such a thing? This was not something two men should be doing, especially not like barbaric animals outside!" He yells, still being carressed from behind as his hands tighten

"I don't know what came out of me.." He then laughs a little, knowing he knows EXACTLY what.

"That's not funny. I won't forgive you for this." He pulls up his pants and starts walking back home.

"Wait! Don't leave me.. I'm sorry. It won't happen again! Please don't leave.." Lycan pleaded but is ignored by the Brunette.

'I just need you..'

Tell me what you think! This was an attempt to patch up any confusion i may have left in the preview chapter. There's one thing I'm having trouble fitting in there. But I'll get it sooner or later! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

(This is a continuation from the previous chapter.)

~How can i love when I'm afraid to fall..But watching you stand alone..~

Lycan pulls up his pants and begins to trek towards his orginal destination with the Giant Spider. He hops Shadowmere and begins to wonder why he did that to the werewolf. He wasn't in love was he? He brushed off that thought, knowing that was impossible. He finally concluded it had to be the werewolf in himself being attracted to Vilkas' inner werewolf. Wait, was his inner werewolf a female or just gay? Guess he will never know.

He was lost in thought listening to Shadowmere's trots when he arrived to his destination in Markarth. He made it in and out of the Dwarven ruins in about 4 hours after killing the spider and making his way back home the morning after his dispute with Vilkas. He came back to greet everyone and went to chat with Kodlak.

"Welcome back son! What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really, just had a small argument with Vilkas that left him angry with me" Lycan sighs

"Oh that's why Vilkas came home upset and without you. Well you guys will make it up. He forgives easily." Kodlak pats Lycan on the back

"I hope so.."

(Next scene takes place later that evening)

Vilkas was in his bed just laying there and staring a hole into the ceiling before a knock on the door and an unwelcomed guest invites themself in and closes the door.

"Look, Vilkas what I did was not something men should'nt do, I'm sorry."

"It's alright.. I forgive you."

"Okay, thanks. I'll leave you to your thoughts then." Lycan states before leaving

(The following happens later that night, a few hours after they made up)

Vilkas was dosing off when a random creak sound of his door startled him awake. The intruder closes his door and crawls into his bed, he then realizes his brother had another nightmare, something that hadn't happened since they were still whelps. He wraps his arm around his only family as he dozes off into a strange dream involving him wearing a collar and a leash with an unknown figure holding the other end..

Lolll I have trouble getting Vilkas to hate Lycan. And making Lycan an ass hole.. In time my friends. In time!


	4. Chapter 4

~One step closer..~

The next day Lycan was acting strange again, but not like the first time and his assault on Vilkas. He was overly... cheerful? He had just gotten back on a small adventure on the Whiterun plains earlier that morning and got a loot from a Giant and brought back some Mammoth cheese for the maid to make a dessert out of. He gave Vilkas an interesting black sword that he informed him was made of Ebony. Vilkas thanked him and they all had the prepared dessert.

Vilkas finished his plate and made his way to the hideaway they made Lycan a werewolf to have his.. Vilkas-Fun-Time in the far corner. He didn't want to be walked in on since his room didn't have a lock. Instead, he is followed by a familiar face (He doesn't know yet of course). He has a seat and as he undoes his pants and brings out his member and begins to stroke it, the unwelcomed guest gets on his knees and begins to lick on Vilkas' shaft. It was so sudden though that Vilkas flinched but he threw his head back in pleasure, forgetting he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. He then regains himself and pushes the Kahjit off of him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I've come to a conclusion that I am going to make you my pet." Lycan smirks as Vilkas blushes a light pink and stands up, putting away his 'Little Gentleman' only to be pushed back down to the ground and pinned down.

"I will not be your pet! You're more pet material than i am!" he exclaimed before Lycan lets go 

"Okay, have your way with me then." The lightly flushed face now a bright red

"N-No! I was just saying.. I don't want to be in any kind of relationship with you..!" 

"No can do, you're just always on my mind. I will make you my pet. I've conquored Alduine, The Thieves Guild, The Dark Brotherhood, and The mages College.. What makes you think your pleading will stop me from claiming you as mine?"

"Get off me! I don't care if you're the King of Skyrim, I don't want to be your toy!"

"My pet. You're going to be my pet. Regardless if you want to be or not." He licks up Vilkas' neck and kisses his ear before leaving the man to sit there, dumbfounded at his cockiness.

Cockiness indeed. I did it! lol. Thanks for reading 'till now. Hope you're leaving feedback!

Or else i leave u with... NOTHIIINNNGGGG


	5. Chapter 5

~I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid i have loved you.~

Lycan sighed as he defeats yet another Bandit, practically with his eyes closed. Why is it so boring now? Well if he hadn't done so many favors for people he wouldn't have gotten so strong, maybe it wasn't so bad a thing afterall. Lycan barges into Yorvaskr like he was the boss (and he was actually, Kodlak had passed away a little beforehand due to some unfortunate events) and takes a seat at the dining room table, eating on a sweet roll, feeling goofy he throws some food at the bonfire, amused it doesn't burn into a crisp. Finishing the last of his cheap wine he makes his way down into the bedrooms downstairs and makes a visit to his favorite person Vilkas who in turn was trying to escape the sight of the Kahjit but didnt have the sneaking capability. Vilkas wished his brother werent out with his husband about now.. maybe he could have been saved by the lusty Feline approaching him.

"Hello my dear werewolf, i just happened to have a sweetroll and couldn't help but think of you" Lycan purred (Oh the irony)

"And how does a sweetroll and I have any sort of similarity?" Vilkas hissed back

"Well you're delectable, sweet and so very edible. The cream on top reminds me of another... essense." He giggled as he places a finger on Vilkas' chin and lifts it to look up to him as Vilkas blushes a light tint of pink

"Stop treating me as a little girl, I'm a man, and men shouldn't be this close" He pushes Lycan away only to realize Lycan wouldn't move an inch

"Well I can't help my attraction to you.. I just want to claim you for myself, I see that Aela woman keeping an eye on you and it makes me so jealous she knew you before I came into the picture.." He pouts as he kisses Vilkas' cheek who was trying to back away but failed

"Get off!" Vilkas shoves Lycan away and storms off to the dining area and stuffs his face in everything he could get his hands on. Lycan gives up persisting and leaves him alone, passing him and leaves to go defeat another dragon for a new shout he learned but had no Dragon Soul for.

What do you think? I'm totally just writing randoms right now lol.


	6. Chapter 6 Featuring Farkas

(The following story was written for Swash9 with her character/her hubby Farkas)

~Blame it on my ADD baby~

'Kay so i was suddenly inspired to write a story of Vik and Farkas, probably gonna make this a comedic chapter xD Get ready for awesome.

Farkas was minding his own business hunting with Aela and Farkas when a courrier came into his line of site, scaring the pray away..

"I've got a message for you, your hands only." After recieving the letter he shoo's the courier away before stuffing the letter into his pocket (Yes he has pockets. Under his armor is a pant pocket.) and shifts into wolf form to chase down his prey he had lost. Aela and Vilkas already hot on it's tail and pounces on it.

"Great job brother." Farkas pats his brother on the back and they feast on the deer, shifting back after they finish and head back to Yorrvaskr together.

"So what was the letter about? Have a secret admirer?" Aela snorted, earning herself an evil glare from our goofy twin

"I don't know, I didn't check yet." Farkas then pulls it out with a letter and reads it

'Hello there Farkas,

I know you probably didn't know i existed but I'm your grandmother and requested your company. And don't tell your brother, I'll contact him later. I just needed to see the stronger of my twin grandbabies right now to test just how strong you are. Just follow the forest to the south of Whiterun and you'll find me in a cabin next to the river you follow.

Hope to see you soon, Grammy.'

" Yep, just another admirer." He quickly stuffed the letter in his pocket to head home with the other two to seem less suspicious.

"Uh huh.. Well anyways the damned perverted Rug wants me to follow him to Riften to help him with this request he got to deliver something over there." Vilkas states before running ahead of him and Aela

"Well I got a date with Ria to spar before dinner, I'll catch you later Farkas" After she runs off and they are both out of site he then makes his way towards Whiterun to pack some supplies. Out of the.. Red mind you, had an urge to wear a red hooded cape due to it being a bit chilly outside to visit his unknown grandmother.

(Meanwhile in Whiterun)

Vilkas is pulled into Breezehome by a familiar Kahjit and pushed onto a naked wall.

"I just pulled a Cupid for your brother." He scoffs

"What did you do?" He asks, confusion written all over his face

"I just gave your brother a date with fate. It's okay he'll be in good hands." Lycan begins to lick on Vilkas' neck, who in turn doesn't even try to resist this time, knowing the furry Companion wouldn't give up so easily and sighs. Lycan pulls away and looks at Vilkas with pleading eyes

"Well fine. It's no fun when you don't resist me.." He pouts and goes to his room to lay on his back, a bit tired, knowing he has a delivery due tomorrow morning. Vilkas follows the feline and sits next to him

"Well if you put it that way, I never wanted your attention in the first place. I only listen to you because you're the new leader of the guild and i try to help my brothers whenever possible."

"Helping my animalistic needs helps me too.."

"That's something you get a girlfriend for or hire a 'call girl' (whore) for." Vilkas goes back downstairs to wait for Lycan to get ready for the delivery they need to travel all night for

(Back to Farkas)

Farkas is trekking along the trail that was stated in the letter which happened to lead into some wooded area when he started hearing a rustle in the bushes

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He asks as a fox hops out to look at him as if he were crazy and runs off doing whatever he was before the crazy human approached him. Farkas laughs at himself, being joined by another laugh along with him

"I see you enjoy nature and it's surprises hmm? Farkas?" The voice speaks huskily, sounding so familiar but just so foreign.

"Who are you and why are you following me? I noticed a presence for a while now, just waiting for you to approach me.." Farkas looks around

"No one in particular. Just... a friend." He slyly makes his way to hug our favorite dummy from behind and whispers into Farkas' ear

"What are you doing all alone Red? Aren't you usually with your pack?" He remebered he wore an out of the ordinary piece of clothing

"You didn't answer me.. What are you doing following me? I'm visiting someone out here"

"Oh yea? Well they wouldn't mind if you were a little late would they?" The mysterious person licks on Farkas' ear, unknowing that as he tries to draw a weapon, it is not there but pinned to a tree nearby

"Get off me." He says calmly and just like that, the shadowy figure was gone. Farkas began to think maybe it wasn't so good an idea to be visiting his 'grandmother' so late in the evening but does so anyways and grabs his weaponry before arriving at a lone cabin near the dirt road deep into the forest

He knocks on the door before going inside

"Dear? You're here already? I only sent that letter a day ago! That courier got his money's worth!" Granny exclaimed

"Hello grandmother, but where are you?"

"I'm right behind you dear" the grandmother hugs him from behind

"Oh hello there" He hugs his grandmother's arms that were wrapped loosely around his neck

"Why grandmother, what strong build you have.."

"The better to hug you with my dear." The figure turns him around to hug him from the front

"Grandmother, what a hairy arms you have.."

"The better to keep you warm with my dear

"Grandmother, what Pointy teeth you have.. They're almost familiar" Farkas points out

"The better to nibble on your neck with my dear." The figure then appears as a werewolf

and pins him down to the nearest wall, morphs into a familar figure and carresses him into a warm embrace.

THE END.

Lol jk. I'll continue in the next Chapter.

DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT D:


End file.
